


[Vid] Zebra

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Ensemble Cast, Fanvid, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: "What the hell is a Stiles?"Let me try to answer this.





	[Vid] Zebra

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched this show and I love it so much! This vid is mostly a Stiles character study with the other characters shown in a friendship way. I also tagged this as Derek/Stiles because it can be seen this way. However, you can, of course, interpret the relationships in this vid any way you like.

**music:** John Butler Trio

 **password:** stiles

 

 **download:** [30mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/tp8nk0)

 

Comments and kudos are loved!

 


End file.
